


Heroes Fall

by starkxdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Infinity Gauntlet, Tony Stark Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkxdanvers/pseuds/starkxdanvers
Summary: Tony Stark has just used the infinity gauntlet and defeated Thanos and his army





	Heroes Fall

Tony fell to the ground. His ears ringing. His right arm was shaking and burning from the stones. He mind was racing, he thought about Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Peter, and poor little Morgan. His heart dropped, Tony felt immense guilt. He wanted to cry, scream, but he could do nothing. All he could do was sit there. 

Weak. Dying. Defeated. 

Tony’s vision began to blur, and he felt himself slowing slipping away, just like he was going to sleep. The pain became tolerable, but the guilt was still there. In his last moments he thought about his daughter, how he would miss her growing up. He’d only had 5 short years with her, he’d longed to be a father his whole life. He wanted to be a good dad, not like his father was. He wanted to be there for his little girl, but Thanos had taken that away from him. 

_ **Thanos**  
_

The name made Tony shiver. 11 long years since Tony had first gone up against part of Thanos’ army. The experience had been traumatic for Tony. Sleepless nights, anxiety attacks, unbearable flashbacks and repressed memories. But he was finally gone. Thanos had died at the hands of Tony Stark. He wanted to feel proud, maybe even relieved. But since the snap he had a sick, nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Why me? Why now?_

Tony heard a familiar voice to his left. It was gentle. Comforting. It was Rhodey. He looked broken. Tears filled his eyes. His lips quivering as he spoke. “T-Tony.. stay with me.. you’re going to be fine”, Rhodey’s voice broke as he was speaking. Tears ran down Rhodey’s cheeks, brushing his skin. 

“Mr. Stark?”, another voice appeared. Tony knew who it was straight away. Peter. He didn’t want Peter to see him like this. “Hey, Mr. Stark? You did it, they’re gone... we won”, realisation hit Peter and he began to panic. “Mr. Stark? You can’t go, you can’t leave us, we need you”, Peter broke down, sniffling and wiping his tears away. Rhodey began to pull him away. “No, Mr. Stark, please, i’m so sorry...”, Peter broke down on Rhodey’s shoulder, more tears fell from Rhodey’s soft brown eyes. 

Tony felt himself drifting off to sleep more and more.. until he saw her, Pepper. She was wearing the armour he had made for her, he felt proud of his wife. But the pain was too much to even force a smile for her. “Hey Tony”, her voice was so soft, quiet. She was trying to be strong for him. She forced a smile, but inside her heart was heavy, she was watching her whole world die right in front of her. But she stayed calm, “I’m so proud of you Tony, me and Morgan are going to be okay, she loves you, and I love you”, tears blurred her sparkling blue eyes. Tony felt her pain just by looking into them. She was lost, heartbroken, but she still remained strong for Tony. She came closer to him, and landed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Her lips were soft, he felt her tears. He wanted to comfort her, tell her how much he loves her and how he knows that she’s going to be okay. But he could still do nothing. Tony’s breathing slowed down. Pepper held his hand in hers, “Rest, Tony. You need to sleep now”, her voice still did not break, but a few more tears fell. He looked around at his friends, his family, he was getting tired. His arc reactor powered off, and Tony Stark drifted off into the darkness. 

Tony woke up. A bright white light blinded his eyes. He felt no pain. His arm was no longer burning. He had no wounds. He felt at peace. He slowly lifted himself up, his eyes adjusting to the light. He saw something in the distance. A person. A girl with fiery red hair. He knew who it was instantly. Natasha. His friend. He thought he would never see her again. Tony slowly approached her. He felt more content with every step. He was no longer worried, something in the back of his mind told him his family and friends were safe now. He could see Nat clearly now, her skin glistened in the pale light. She turned to him, her eyes widened and a beaming smile was plastered across her face. “Agent Romanoff, you miss me?”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!
> 
> follow @starkxdanvers on twitter and stark_danvers on insta


End file.
